School Trip Time
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Pelajaran membunuh Koro-sensei kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan kecepatan mach 20-nya, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak murid-muridnya mengunjungi beberapa kebun binatang di seluruh dunia. Dan kunjungan mereka kali ini adalah Cina Utara, tempat di mana Amur leopard berhabitat. (Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk memperingati Endangered Species Day #ANIMALIAChallenge)
"Huwaaaaa….! Kerennya!"

" _Mittai, mittai_! Macan tutul yang satu itu mirip dengan Karma- _kun_!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil otomatis membuat Karma mendekati kandang luas yang menjadi sarang Amur Leopard – macan tutul itu. "Heee… seleramu boleh juga," gumamnya dengan nada tertarik.

Kali ini Koro- _sensei_ memutuskan untuk mengajak murid-muridnya berkunjung ke berbagai kebun binatang di seluruh dunia. Dan saat ini mereka mengunjungi salah satu kebun binatang di Cina Utara, habitat asal Amur Leopard.

Tujuannya? Sangat sederhana."Mungkin kalian bisa mempelajari cara membunuhku dari bagaimana hewan-hewan itu memangsa makanan mereka."

Okuda membungkuk untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera pada papan keterangan. "Di sini ditulis kalau _Panthera pardus orientalis_ _ini…"_

"Apa?"

"…nama latin dari Amur Leopard. Katanya, hewan ini bisa berlari dengan kecepatan 37 mil per jam."

Terasaka mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi 37 mil per jam itu tidak lebih cepat dari Koro- _sensei_ , kan?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan satu pukulan ringan di kepala dari Okajima.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Masa kecepatan _mach_ 20 disamakan dengan 37 mil per jam?"

"Tapi kurasa Karma- _kun_ dan Kimura- _kun_ kalah dari macan ini – dalam hal kecepatan," Nagisa berkomentar.

"Nagisa- _kun,_ kau bermaksud mengejekku?"

"T-tidak."

"Menurut keterangan ini, jumlah Amur Leopard tidak lebih dari 35," Okuda terus membaca, tanpa mempedulikan reaksi yang lain. "Yang artinya hewan ini termasuk spesies yang sangat langka."

"Kasihan…" Kanzaki spontan menatap ke arah hewan yang tengah berbaring itu dengan ekspresi iba.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan kemampuan memangsanya?" tanya Nakamura, otomatis teringat akan tujuan mereka mengunjungi hewan pemangsa itu.

Okuda menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang berderet dengan jarinya, berusaha menemukan bagian yang menunjukkan karakter hewan itu sebagai predator. "Ketemu! Mereka cenderung berburu sendiri sebelum matari terbit, dan menyembunyikan hasil buruan mereka di tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan predator lain."

Kedua manik Kayano melebar. "Berarti mereka punya bisa melihat dalam gelap?"

"Mungkin." Okuda mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa sifatnya yang satu ini memang agak mirip dengan Karma- _kun_ – suka menyerang sendirian."

"Nagisa- _kun_ , kau bermaksud menyindirku?"

"T-tidak…"

"Sama sekali tidak membantu. Apa gunanya menyembunyikan tubuh Koro- _sensei_ kalau menangkapnya saja kita tidak bisa?" keluh Nakamura.

"Nurufufufufu," tawa familiar itu tahu-tahu saja sudah terdengar dari belakang rombongan siswa kelas 3-E itu. "Apa kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

"Koro- _sensei_!" Kayano spontan berlari ke arah sang gurita. "Seharusnya kau tinggal di sini dan menemani kami, bukannya malah membeli makanan!"

"Nguyah! T-tapi makanan di gunung itu katanya paling enak…"

Yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan menyipitkan mata dan berpikir, _semoga macan itu bisa keluar dan membunuhnya_.

"J-jadi, apa yang kalian pelajari?" Koro- _sensei_ menyeruak di tengah-tengah kerumunan dan membaca papan keterangan. "Amur leopard? Pilihan yang bagus."

"Hewan itu memang keren, tapi…" Nagisa beralih dari gurunya ke arah macan itu. "Rasanya percuma saja kalau harus dibandingkan dengan _sensei_. _Sensei_ jauh lebih cepat daripada macan ini – atau hewan yang lain."

"Eh? Mungkin karena Nagisa- _kun_ belum membaca keterangan yang lain," tentakel kuning itu menunjuk ke arah salah satu baris pada tulisan di papan. "Dia memang kuat dan cepat, tapi di sisi lain dia juga punya beberapa kelemahan."

"Kelemahan… seperti apa?" Itona yang sedari tadi melamun di depan kandang mendadak tertarik.

"Karena statusnya yang terancam punah, Amur leopard bisa panik apabila terjadi perubahan lingkungan yang tiba-tiba, seperti kebakaran hutan," jelas Ritsu dari layar ponsel Nagisa. "Ada beberapa alasan yang menyebabkan hewan ini punah, dan faktor utamanya adalah perburuan. Mungkin para pemburu mengambil keuntungan dari gaya berburunya yang solitair."

"Kejam…"

"Makanya dia harus diamankan di sini, atau jumlah hewan malang ini bisa berkurang lagi," Itona kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke kandang, di mana macan itu tengah menjilati bulunya dengan tenang.

"Aku juga kuat dan cepat, tapi perubahan lingkungan yang tiba-tiba juga membuatku panik, kan?" Koro- _sensei_ terkekeh.

 _Itu hanya salah satu dari sekian ratus kelemahanmu_ , _kan_? Yang lain berkomentar dalam hati.

"Tapi harus membiarkan hewan secantik ini punah…" Kayano menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa menurutmu dia merasa kesepian? Harus bertahan hidup sendirian…."

"Seharusnya sih, mereka dipasangkan," gumam Sugino seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Mungkin pasangannya sedang tidur."

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau dia punya pasangan?"

Sugino hanya menggerakkan dagunya ke arah papan keterangan yang menjelaskan kalau kandang ini berisikan sepasang Amur leopard.

"Ah!" Okamura menjentikkan jarinya, seolah-olah baru tersadar. "Omong-omong soal pasangan, di mana Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Bi– Irina- _sensei_? Bukannya mereka juga ikut dengan kita?"

* * *

"Karasuma- _sensei_ ~! Coba lihat ke sini!"

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , panda itu imut sekali! Mirip denganmu!"

"Ayo Karasuma- _sensei_ , berfoto denganku!"

Anak-anak yang melihat Karasuma yang ditarik-tarik oleh Irina- _sensei_ hanya menghela napas panjang, tanpa memutuskan untuk membantu guru laki-laki yang satu itu.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." Isogai terkekeh.

"Yah, setidaknya _Bitch-sensei_ bersenang-senang," tambah Terasaka sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Sekarang karena kalian sudah cukup belajar, kita akan mengunjungi Madrid dan beristirahat. Aku punya banyak rekomendasi restoran di sana," Koro- _sensei_ menggosok-gosokkan tentakelnya, garis-garis hijau muncul di wajah kuningnya. "Kalian bawa uang masing-masing, kan?"

"Koro- _sensei_ ," sela Karma dengan senyumnya yang berbahaya. "Kau bukannya tidak berniat untuk membuat kami mentraktirmu, kan?"

"N-nguya!"

 _Seandainya saja leopard itu benar-benar bisa membunuhnya…_.

* * *

 **Saya sudah baca beberapa _entry_ yang masuk, dan saya jadi minder sendiri, karena entah kenapa semuanya ber- _genre_ serius. :")  
Tapi semoga pesannya bisa dilihat, walaupun bener-bener tersirat, dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penyampaian atau alur cerita yang kurang jelas. **


End file.
